criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Run in the Blood
Run in the Blood 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Allywood Hills and it's the 12th case of the game, also the sixth and last one to take place in Allywood Hills. Plot After Lilly Miller was confirmed to be in danger, Chief Diane Miller told Marcus and player to go to Hardwin family mansion and to inspect every corner of it. At the evening, Marcus and player went there, only for Sven to run up to them and tell them that he found a body in the hallyway. They immediately went there, only to found a headless body of Lindsay Hardwin. Saddened by her death, Marcus and player investigated the crime scene and added Ellie Argent, Nathan Hardwin and Susan Hardwin to the suspect line before returning back to the station. When they arrived there, Julia Hardwin told them that she found Lindsay's head. Julia then lead them to Lindsay's room where they found her head handing by the chandelier. They sent the head to Megan Alan before going to investigate the courtyard. A while later, the pair added Toby Hardwin and Julia to the suspect line. They've also found out that Ellie was dissapointed that Lindsay didn't wanted to leave the family like she did, and that Susan didn't like the portrait Lindsay drew of her. When the team returned to the station, Chief Miller told them that someone burned Lindsay's paintings... The team quickly went to the courtyard, only to find Nathan burning his sister's paintings. Nathan then explained how Lindsay turned the police against her family and how she deserved her horrible fate. The pair also investigated Lindsay's bedroom again, making them interrogate Julia, who packed Lindsay's bags and planned to kick her out for good, and Toby, who was trying to find a nice new home for Lindsay because he felt that she isn't safe in the mansion because she contacted the police about the cult. Soon after, the pair found enough evidence to determine that Lindsay's killer is also the family cult leader. After collecting all remaining evidence, the pair found out that Lindsay's killer and family cult leader is Julia Hardwin. Upon admitting to the murder, Julia revealed how she couldn't stand seeing other people having successful children and happy lives while all of her children are horrible. Julia then formed a family cult, consisted of people like Richard Ferriel, whose children were also making their parents and families look bad, and decided to kidnap other children, explaining how seeing other people cry and commit murders over their children just fed her soul with joy. However, when Lindsay realized what's going on and threatened to report her, Julia sliced her head off with pleasure, explaining how Lindsay had no future anyways. Disgusted by Julia, Marcus cuffed her and they took her to the court, where Judge Rose, who recognized Julia from high school, sentenced the crazy opera singer to life in mental asylum without any chance for parole. Post-trial, Toby Hardwin apologized to police about Julia's actions and wanted player's help to organize Lindsay's funeral. After searching around Lindsay's room, the team found Lindsay's beloved paintings in her locker and a weird hologram device that was sent to Anastasia Hewett, who said that the device belongs to Julia. Anastasia, with Danny's help, managed to examine the hologram and revealed that Julia told someone to take care of the children because the police found Lindsay's body. The team interrogated Julia's husband Howard Hardwin if he knew anything about it, but he only said that he is better without both Lindsay and Julia. Knowing that Howard won't tell them anything, the pair went to speak with Julia herself, but she only told them that the children are safe with her friend, another parent from the family cult. Later, the team, along with Toby and Ellie, attended Lindsay's funeral. Meanwhile, the team helped Rosie Summers ask out her former classmate and crush, VSCO girl Evelyn Tank. After Clarisse and the player found appropriate outfit for Rosie, they tracked down Evelyn and let Rosie do the rest. After all these events, the team decided to find the children and discover which member of the family cult is keeping them. Right then, Danny located Diane's daughter Lilly in the Santsey Banks casino with a mysterious woman. Immediately, the team went to Santsey Banks to save Lilly and to interrogate the mysterious woman... Summary Victim: * [[Lindsay Hardwin|'Lindsay Hardwin]] (found decapitated, her headless body left in the hallway). Murder Weapon: * Halberd Killer: * [[Julia Hardwin|'Julia Hardwin']] Suspects NHardwinLBC12.png|Nathan Hardwin EArgentLBC12.png|Ellie Argent SHardwinLBC12.png|Susan Hardwin THardwinLBC12.png|Toby Hardwin JHardwinLBC12.png|Julia Hardwin Quasi-suspect(s) HHardwinLBC12.png|Howard Hardwin ETankLBC12.png|Evelyn Tank Killer's Profile * The killer eats pork ribs. * The killer shoots clay pigeons. * The killer plays the harp. * The killer is female. * The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes